


Vision of Demise

by 1stGalacticEmperor



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Luke, F/M, Gen, Luke Vader, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stGalacticEmperor/pseuds/1stGalacticEmperor
Summary: Everything would not proceed as foreseen. An unexpected force vision shows Palpatine what the future holds: the destruction of his Empire, the rebirth of the corrupt Republic, the destruction of his fleet, a future without himself. Emperor Palpatine realizes changes must be made if the future is to include himself and his glorious and Empire.





	1. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything would not proceed as foreseen. Emperor Palpatine realizes changes must be made if the future is to include himself and his Empire.

Palpatine found himself deep in thought, a force vision of the future fresh in memory. 

  _He would fail to sway Luke Skywalker to the Dark Side and would be betrayed by his apprentice. His second Death Star would be destroyed, by a pitiful band of rebel terrorists._ _His Empire, of a safe and securer society, would be dismantled; to be returned to its former shell, The New Republic. His most prized accomplishment, Imperial Center, becoming Coruscant yet again. People celebrating the destruction of the Empire after the annihilation of the fleet at Endor._

The force has warned him. A dismal future can now be prevented. The shortcomings of the Empire and his methods can be eliminated. A new future can be written, where he is joined by his apprentice and his son. A future of Imperial citizens united. A future of being loved and supported by the masses. A future of an Empire in its full glory.

_An Empire that will last ten thousand years._


	2. Emperor, Father, and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Palpatine tells Vader of his force vision.  
> Vader confronts Luke on Bespin.

Walking into the Throne Room, Vader wondered why he was suddenly summoned to Imperial Center. ‘I haven't displeased him lately' thought Vader. As he walked up to the Throne, he bowed as expected of him. The only incident he could think of was a surge in the force a day ago.

“My Master, I have felt a great disturbance in the force. However, I am unable to trace its origins. I know, however, that something has changed. I can feel it. Something will happen soon.”

Palpatine was about to insult Vader for his lack of skill in interpreting force visions when he remembered his own force vision. Having Vader and Skywalker loyally by his side is monumentally important for the future. As such, it wouldn’t be anything more than a small burden to be polite with Vader.

“I had a strong force vision wake me from my sleep. I saw what events are to transpire in the future. All of the progress we have made and fought for was lost. Our strong military is destroyed, and corrupt power hungry senators regained control of the Galaxy. This must not happen. I will let you claim Skywalker as your son if you bring him before me. I believe Skywalker should join you. That is how it is destined. A son should always stand with his Father. And an apprentice should always stay by his master's side.”

For once, Vader had no words. For the first time since his wife's death, Vader wondered if he truly made the right decision in joining Palpatine. He would almost have everything he desired. A son, an almost ideal Government, and the power to protect those he cares about and to control his own destiny. He would be a slave to no one. For years, he believed he was a slave to Palpatine. Now, he isn’t certain. Palpatine is not acting the same. Maybe Palpatine is testing him. Maybe his mind is finally catching up to his body in age.

“End your search immediately. Set a trap for him. He will come to you. His compassion for his friends will be his undoing.”

“And if he does not join us?”

“I will let you make the choice. Go, my apprentice. Set a trap and bring Skywalker to me!”

Indeed Vader would. He will finally have his son by his side. He would still fight him though, to test his force abilities. Perhaps he would fight like Anakin once did. And Palpatine even approves! For the first time in quite awhile, Vader wondered about the future.

 

…

 

Defeated from his confrontation with Vader, Luke, near the edge of the platform, is too tired to fight.

“Luke. It is your destiny. Join me and the Emperor, and together we can control the galaxy according to our design.”

This _monstrosity_ would dare ask him to join the Empire? After humiliating him, after slicing off _his hand?_

“Never!” he spat.

“Your injury is a regrettable accident. Joining us is the only way you can save those you care for. Bobba Fett has your smuggler friend in his custody. The Emperor and I will release your smuggler friend, though only if you come with me. If you do not, his death will be on _your hands._ ”

Vader wondered, would killing Solo make Luke join him? Hatred and violence is the way of the Sith. He felt a tinge of glee, at the thought of that smuggler being killed before Jabbas hands. His goal though is to have Luke join him. Killing his close friend would only risk Luke rejecting him. _No_ , he decided, he would not have Han killed.

“I will never join you!”

Vader felt anger rise in him. Uncontrollable rage! He balled his fist, felt them shaking with rage. Finally, he pointed a finger at Luke.

“Do _not_ praise the Jedi too much! They are weak and self-serving! They took children from their homes, away from their parents, just like they took you away from me!”

Luke stiffened. Was this a lie, an attempt of persuasion for him to join Vader? He always thought his father was dead.

“No, he is alive and well. _I_ am your father. Search your feeling. You know it is true.”

Vader felt a strange emotion deep in his mind. Was it pride, at finally telling Luke of his importance? Enjoying the moment of Luke’s disbelief, Vader added:

“Now, you have realized your importance to me. Will you join me and the Emperor… my child?”

Since he was little, Luke had always wanted to meet his father. The Lars’ took good care of him, but they were not his true parents. For the first time, he was wanted by someone. Could he truly reject his father? If he did, he would be rejecting and ignoring all of his childhood dreams.

Sensing Luke’s turmoil, Vader felt obligated to say something.

“I would have searched the galaxy for you if I had known you were alive. Why did you think I was dead?”

That question made Luke freeze. Were those he trusted liars, manipulators?

“Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, along with Ben Kenobi, told me you were dead. Ben also told me you were a navigator on a spice freighter. He believed you are more machine than man.”

Vader felt his anger return. Everything about Jedi made him angry. It was Obi Wan who ruined his body, yet still defamed his character. Unwilling to fully talk about it, Vader would tell Luke broad details.

“Obi Wan betrayed me. My body burned from the heat of the lava, and he just watched. He left me for dead, then stole you from me. Luke… you have been played your whole life. Everyone around you kept the truth from you, kept you from your father. Obi Wan raised you as a soldier to kill me since he was too weak to do so himself.

How could he reject his father now?

Not able to hide a smile, Luke tells Vader:

“Yes... father. I will... join you and the Emperor, in making the galaxy a better place.”

“Come with me, Son. Our Master wants to meet you. Once we arrive at the Executor, I will have Fett release Solo as promised.”

 

As reality split from it’s destined timeline, a powerful surge was sent throughout the force. Every force sensitive throughout the Galaxy felt it. However, only the Emperor, Father and Son, and Yoda knew what had happened.

 _‘Lost, the Galaxy is. Failed, have I_ ’ thought Yoda.

‘ _The Son has joined his Father. With Skywalker and Vader by my side, I will be unstoppable_ ’ thought Palpatine.

As Vader and Luke boarded the Lambda-class Shuttle which would fly them to the Executor, they sat together, deep in thought.

‘ _With my Son and Sidious by my side, my dream of bringing peace, justice, freedom, and security to the Empire can finally be achieved.’_

_‘My Father is really alive. I have been lied to my whole life, even by those I thought were my closest Allies. I believe it’s time for the Galaxy to know the real Luke Skywalker.'_


	3. The Executor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Vader arrive on the Imperial Navy flagship Executor, where Luke is introduced to Admiral Piett, and is assigned a luxurious suite next to his Father.

As the Lambda-class Shuttle touched down, Admiral Piett and a regiment of Stormtroopers were already waiting for the arrival of Vader and his... guest. Vader is a man that has no patience for incompetence, laziness, or failure. Piett still remembers the day Admiral Ozzel failed Lord Vader. He always would, as that was the day he was promoted to Admiral of the Executor. It was both exciting and disappointing; becoming Admiral meant the decades of hard work paid off. His primary job was keeping the Executor the top performing ship in the fleet, with the highest trained and the most loyal Imperial Citizens being offered positions. 

The sight of Admiral Piett made Vader think of the day that incompetent Admiral Ozzel was killed and Piett took his place. Piett is one of the few fully trustworthy and competent officers on his flagship. As such, he should be told the truth about his son.

“Piett, this is Luke Skywalker, my son. He was taken from me at birth. I expect you to treat him as you would treat me.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Piett said, addressing Vader. Turning his attention to the boy, Piett wondered about his Rebellion ties. He was fully indoctrinated with Rebel propaganda. _I’ll have to keep an eye on him. Though I wonder if Vader looks like this_ , thought Piett. “Luke, I am honored to meet you. I am Admiral Firmus Piett, of the Imperial Navy flagship Executor.”

“Hello, Admiral Piett. I’ve heard many things about you. I’d like to talk with you later if you have time,” Luke told the Admiral. He remembers the Alliance High Command’s discussion of the leaders of the Imperial Navy. Piett is reportedly one of the very few people Vader trusts. Feeling a nudge in the force, Luke looked at Vader.

“Come, son. Let me show you your quarters. I would like to discuss something with you before we meet the Emperor. Admiral Piett, set course for Imperial Center, maximum speed. Notify Mas Amedda our expected time of arrival. Also, contact Bobba Fett and tell him to release Solo. Arrange payment for whatever price he demands.”

“Right away, my Lord” Piett stated, saluting, then spinning on his heel and walking to the nearest Elevator Lift.

 

…

 

Luke and Vader finally arrived at a secluded area in the ship, an area that Vader allowed no one but himself to enter unless summoned. As they entered one of the doors, Luke was stunned at the sheer size of the suite. There were several split areas, including an entertainment area filled with rows of holovids, with a big luxurious black leather couch, a bedroom with an oversized bed covered with plush, fluffy pillows and blankets, and a private eating area between Luke and Vader’s quarters. After exploring his quarters, Luke went and sat down on the couch. After waiting a moment for Vader to sit down as well, Luke asked:

“Are you going to sit?”

“No,” Vader told him. “It is more comfortable for me to stand. My cybernetics give me pain whenever I rest on squishy furniture. It is a fact of life that I have to sleep upright in a chair. Otherwise, the pain keeps me awake at night.”

_' I’m seeing a side of Vader that others will never know about. There is more to his Father than meets the eye. Those he thought were close to him betrayed him, and he pays the price every day for the rest of his life. The thought of people hurting his Father made him bitter; Jedi were supposed to be selfless, but his possessive feelings he felt of his Father is selfish'_

While Luke sat in thought for a moment, Vader studied Luke’s force aroura. He is a person of light, but… there is a touch of darkness he hadn’t noticed before. Delving deeper, Vader noticed a touch of possession towards him. Anakin Skywalker had many possessive feelings. From his Mother to Padme, those possessive feelings tainted his Light over time. Did his son have the potential to be like him? Could he really become a Vader?

“Luke, I want to claim you as my Son publicly on the HoloNet. Everyone in this Galaxy will learn who you truly are. Are you willing to give up your past, in order to gain a better future?"

_'Would Han and Leia still support him? Do I want the Galaxy to know who I really am? Most importantly, do I want to be a Vader? '_

It only took Luke a moment before making up his mind. "Always in motion is the future," he remembered Yoda saying. 

"I've always wanted to belong somewhere, be wanted somewhere. I was always denied information about you. Every time I asked of my Father, Uncle Owen became defensive and changed the topic. The Jedi lied to me, they wanted me to kill you. If I had known you were my Father, I would have turned myself in. I will become whatever you want of me, Father. I want to make you proud. I would love for the Galaxy to learn of Luke Vader."

 


	4. Luke Vader and the Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and his Father arrive at Imperial City, the heart of the Galactic Empire. Palpatine finally meets Luke, and tries to gain his support.

The arrival of the Executor at Imperial Center was right on time, if not slightly early. Admiral Piett never fails to disappoint, it seems. During Luke's talk with Admiral Piett, he learned that Piett was from the planet Axxila. Unlike most Imperial Officers, Piett did not bribe his way up the chain of command. Fiercely devoted to the Empire, Piett did everything he could for the glory of the Empire. Unlike other officers, he was not a greedy, self-serving man. He admired Vader's wisdom and style of command. Vader always fought with his men, he never hid behind them. Piett believed he could make a difference as the Admiral of the Empires flagship, but yet feared Vader's wrath. One little mistake could end his success, permanently. Luke decided he would talk to Vader later about Piett's worries.

 

During the shuttle ride down, Vader decided to talk to Luke about the Emperor, as he knew nothing about him except the propaganda the Rebels gave him.

"Luke, my Master is a master of deception and manipulations. However, deceiving is not lying. Emperor Palpatine rarely lies. His unspoken rule is that he will not lie to those that do not lie to him. Be honest with him, and stay focused. Palpatine is a Sith master. There is much he can teach you. Remember to bow when you reach his throne. He punishes those who do not. I will give you privacy with the Emperor, as he requested. I will monitor our force bond; if you have any trouble, I will know immediately," Darth Vader finished telling Luke, just as four royal guards arrived.

"Sir Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine requests your presence. Please, follow us."

"I will see you soon, Father. Maybe when I'm finished, when can go flying?" Luke asked his Father, hoping Vader would accept. Vader may not realize it, but his son enjoys flying as much as himself.

"We may, son. I believe the Emperor has something special planned tonight. Go to Palpatine, for he does like those who keep him waiting."

 

Walking through the luxurious hallways of the Palace, Luke could not believe the wealth he was seeing. Gold is everywhere, on all the doorknobs, walls, and even ceilings. Finally, after going through many hallways and lifts, they arrived at a set of two gigantic gold doors fifteen minutes later. The royal guards lined up on each side of the door, then opened it. As Luke walked in, he quickly looked around. Every single thing in the Throne Room screamed of wealth and power. As he walked up to the throne, he bowed as his Father explained to him.

"Your Majesty."

“Greetings, Young Skywalker. I have been expecting you.” _Skywalker? Not anymore._ “It’s Vader, your Majesty. Luke Vader.” Luke stated, correcting the Emperor.

“Then you have decided to join us. Your father speaks the truth. Anakin Skywalker became Lord Vader before you were born. Therefore, the name Skywalker is invalid. The Jedi who stole you from your Father were weak and in denial. They were afraid you would have desires to meet your true Father one day, that is why you were deceived your entire life. You would never have been able to fight against the Empire if you had known your Father _is_ , along with me, _the Empire_. They were hoping that once you joined that pitiful little band of rebellious scum, you would be able to kill your Father and I, undoing all the good the Empire has done for the people.

“Leia always told me the Empire is bad. She told me that everyone living in the Republic was happy and free.

“The ragtag team of Rebels officially call themselves ‘The Alliance to Restore the Republic.’ What a joke. Did you know that under the Republic, slavery was still allowed?”

‘ _Slavery?’ thought Luke. Slavery always sounded like an issue that occurred hundreds of years ago._ ’

“No, your Majesty. I did not know slavery was allowed.

“It is alright, Young Vader. I cannot fault you for being told lies. While you are with me, you will find that it is you who are mistaken, about a great many things. Your Father was once a slave, along with his Mother. The selfish Jedi only cared for their own. While people lived their lives as slaves, the Jedi continued stealing force sensitive children from their homes, away from their parents.”

 _‘Vader, a slave?’_ Luke could not even fathom a person such as Vader being a slave. Was this why his father joined Palpatine?

Emperor Palpatine heard Luke ask the question through the force. Palpatine could not help but smirk.

“Partly, Young Vader. Your Father believed the Republic did not act in the best interests of the people. He desired a wise leader who would make the right decisions on behalf of the people. He wanted a real leader, one that kept his word, not tell lies and talk all day.”

After letting Luke digest all the information he had been told, Palpatine decided to get right to the point.

“A while ago, I had a force vision. I saw a future where the Galactic Empire was no more, destroyed by Rebels. I know your Father loves you. All his life, he has wanted someone to stand by him, someone unconditionally loyal. The main point is, your Father had to sacrifice himself to save you. By doing so, you both lost. The Father lost his Son, as the Son had lost his Father. All of your childhood dreams were void when the Rebellion blew up the Death Star,” Palpatine lectured to Luke. “Worst yet, people _celebrated_ the collapse of the Empire,” Palpatine stated with disgust. “The future of the Galaxy depends on your choices here today, Young Vader. The only way to ensure happiness for the Galaxy is to loyally join your Father and I. Together, we can control the Galaxy as we see fit. We can put an end to the war, even prevent any more wars. Families can stay together, fathers with their sons. For you and your Father, a life without the other will be unsatisfying and depressing. You would both never be content or happy. Join me, and I promise you anything you have ever desired, anything you have dreamed of. Your destiny lies within the Empire, with your Father and I.”

For most of his life, Luke was a simple farm boy on Tatooine. When he was younger, he always dreamed of his Father going to Tatooine and rescuing him from that vile planet of sand. He always felt he was destined for greater things, ever since the first time he flew his T-16 Skyhopper through Beggar’s Canyon. He hadn’t known at the time, but the Force allowed him to safely fly through the treacherous canyon. The force is the reason for being the top pilot in the rebellion. _With an ally such as the force, I will be able to do anything. I can do the impossible. With a powerful Master like my Father and the Emperor, I can protect my father and my friends._

“Yes, your Royal Highness, my destiny lies within the Empire. I will join you and my Father.”

“I look forward to completing your training. Come along, boy, we have an announcement to make, that Lord Vader’s son has joined my Empire,” Palpatine gleefully stated.


	5. One of Us, or One of Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine introduces Luke Vader to the entire Galaxy.  
> Those on Alliance Star Cruiser Home One find out who the real Luke is.

Meanwhile, on the Star Cruiser Home One, members of the Alliance High Command were gathered, waiting for an important announcement from the Empire via HoloNet. It had only been a few days since the disaster at Bespin, and a day since Han unexpectedly showed up in the Falcon.

 

"Citizens of the Galaxy!" the Emperor began.

"Today, I announce to you, a new step in Galactic history. On the day of my inauguration, I promised you a safer, greater society! We are now closer than we have ever been before to living that dream!"

As the Emperor finished his sentence, those in the Rebel briefing room noticed movement behind the Emperor; someone in a black uniform with blond hair.

The Emperor continued his speech as the young man continued walking towards Palpatine: "For many years, our Lord Vader believed his son to be dead since the founding of the Empire. With great relief do I announce Luke Vader to the Galaxy. Like his father, he is determined to uphold the values of this great Empire. In honor of Lord Vader's devotion to this Empire, I hereby grant Young Vader the title of 'Prince of the Empire'!"

Luke reached the Emperor as his title was announced. He made a slight bow towards Palpatine, then smiled shyly towards the audience. Praises and compliments made publicly always made him uncomfortable. He was always reminded of his childhood bullies who warned him against becoming a standout. The only difference  the Rebels noticed was a change in clothes. He now wore a tighter militaristic uniform in the color black, instead of the baggier orange X-wing pilot uniform. However, his missing hand did not go unnoticed by his friends.

While Han, Leia, and Chewie were concerned about Luke's wellbeing, fellow Rebel Leaders were most displeased with the turn of events and had completely forgotten about his accomplishments made on behalf of the Alliance.

General Madine was the first to speak out. "This is preposterous! He was never one of us, he was always one of them! "

Han jumped into the action immediately to defend his friend. "Now wait minute here. His hand is missing! If he was one-".

Han was cut off by Mon Mothma, who had tried shouting for order to no avail, before resorting to slamming her fist on the table.

"The most important step we take next is damage control. Commander Skywalker knows the location of Alliance bases and assets. Our agents are at risk. We must revoke his access to our system and recall all at risk personnel. We also need to vote whether or not Luke is disassociated with the alliance. We will take a vote, with the majority deciding. Those who believe Commander Luke Skywalker should be suspended as a traitor, raise your hand!" Mon Mothma lectured.

Madine was the first to raise not just one hand, but two. "If I had known he was another Vader, I would have shot him on the spot. At least I would have done my duty, preventing another evil being from rising to power.

Throughout the room, all hands were raised, except those of Han and Leia; the roar of disapproval from Chewie and the glares from Han and Leia were ignored.

 

…

 

When Leia is angry, she always gets a certain look about her that tells people to stay away. She is currently on her way to see Han; wanting to talk to someone who was not a warmonger politician. She felt betrayed by both the Alliance and Luke. How could he betray the Rebellion like he did? How long did he know his father was Vader? Finally, she reached the Falcon and barged right in.

"Han," she began, pausing to process her emotions. "Did Luke betray us? Was he ever one of us?"

Han was silent a moment before answering: "I don't know, Princess. Don't dwell on what Madine told us. He'd turn his back on anyone he deems not loyal, then wait until Mustafar freezes over before he admits fault," Han joked. "Really, does Luke seem like an Imperial? Could you imagine the kid killing someone? He's too nice and selfless."

Leia found herself wanting to believe Han, but she found herself thinking of the day she was tortured by Vader on the Death Star. Luke's _own father_ had tortured her.  An image of Vader, no not Vader...

"Leia!" Suddenly, she realized Han was yelling. "Princess, snap out of it!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don’t know. You tensed up, lost focus, and wouldn't answer," Han told her. "You alright?"

"I... yes, I am. I just find myself thinking of the future."

 

If only that were true. Leia wasn't only thinking of the future, she found herself fearing it. Did she see a vision of the future, or a nightmare from the past? Just because Vader was evil didn't mean his son had to be, right? Leia once again recounted her strange 'dark daydream' she had several moments ago:

_Leia found herself looking up towards Vader's mask, then saw he had removed it. Didn't he need his mask for breathing? That's when she realized it wasn't Vader... she was looking at the face of Luke, staring into his vividly yellow eyes._


End file.
